Birthday Present
by Shaun the Rabbit
Summary: Ulang tahun Izuki akan tiba! Moriyama panik. Izuki agak galau. (Late-birthday-fic for Izuki-senpai! Shonen-ai. MoriZuki. Warning inside. Mind to review? Cover dari pixiv)


**Warning : Shounen-ai, MoriZuki. OOC? Typo? Tidak sesuai EyD. Abal-abal. Quick-typing. Unbeta.**

**Disclaimer : Izuki belongs to Seirin & Moriyama belongs to Kaijou(?) Ehem. Character belongs to Fujimaki-sensei.**

**A/N : Late birthday fic for Seirin's number 5! Izuki Shun~ Please get married with Moriyama-senpai /slap**

**Eh. 10/5. MoriZuki...? TakaZuki? KagaZuki. Semuanya aja~**

**.**

* * *

**.**

**Birthday's Present**

**.**

**.**

Tanggal 20 Oktober. Tahun 20xx. Moriyama Yoshitaka, seorang ikemen gagal(?), seorang shooting guard andalan Kaijou High, tengah menatap kalender yang tergantung di ruang ganti gym.

"Kise. Aku butuh saran untuk hadiah seseorang."

"Eh?" Para reguler Kaijou bergumam hal yang sama.

"Tumben sekali kau ingin membelikan hadiah untuk seseorang. Atau jangan-jangan... Kau ingin mencoba menggoda wanita dengan hadiah?!" Point guard Kaijou atau bisa disebut kapten tim Kaijou, Kasamatsu Yukio, langsung memberikan kata-kata sarkasme kepada Moriyama.

"Tentu saja tidak." Jawabnya tenang, "Ada seseorang yang akan berulang tahun sebentar lagi. Tapi, aku tidak tahu harus memberikan apa." Ucapnya.

Yang lain saling berpandangan. Ulang tahunku masih lama. Batin mereka bersamaan.

"Kise! Aku membutuhkanmu untuk itu!" Moriyama langsung bersujud didepan kaki mantan regular Teikou, Kise Ryouta.

"Ah! Senpai! Jangan bersujud seperti itu-ssu! Kalau boleh tahu... Siapa perempuan yang beruntung ini-ssu~?" Kise iseng-iseng bertanya.

"Apa kalian akan memaafkanku jika kuberitahu...?"

"Kau tidak merebut istri pelatih 'kan...?" Tanya Kobori dengan wajah horor.

"Tentu saja bukan! Ehem. Jadi... Kalian tidak akan marah?" Moriyama mengulang pertanyaannya. Akhirnya, teman-temannya mengangguk.

"Dia bukan perempuan." Raut wajah Kise langsung berubah.

"Se-se-senpai!?" Sebelum Kise bisa melancarkan pertanyaannya yang akan secepat gerakan Aomine(?), Kasamatsu langsung menendang Kise.

"Dia adalah..." Moriyama menjeda pernyataannya.

DEG DEG.

DEG DEG.

Entah kenapa detak jantung mereka meningkat. Seperti gadis muda yang menyatakan perasaannya.

"Orang Seirin..." Moriyama kembali memberi jeda.

"BUKAN KUROKOCCHIKU 'KAN?!" Pekik Kise heboh.

"Diam, Kise!" Alhasil Kise mendapat tendangan dari Kasamatsu lagi.

"Yang bernama..."

"Mo(ri)yama-senpai... Jangan membuat kami penasa(ran)!" Hayakawa Mitsuhiro yang tidak sabaran langsung memohon pada senpainya itu.

"Izuki Shun." Akhirnya pernyataan Moriyama selesai. Semua bengong. Antara kaget, bingung, panik. "Izuki Shun. Kalian tahu 'kan?" Ulang Moriyama.

"K-K-Kau menyukai orang dari tim lawan kita?!" Amuk Kasamatsu dan menendang Kise lagi.

"Itte, Kasamatsu-senpai! Kenapa aku yang ditendang-ssu?!" Protes Kise mengelus punggungnya yang sudah mendapat triple kick dari kaptennya itu.

"Karena kau juga menyukai orang dari tim lawan!" Jelas Kasamatsu.

"Kasamatsu~ Kau bilang kau tidak akan marah?!" Moriyama memasang wajah memelas.

.

"Baik. Jadi, senpai... Apa yang kau ketahui dari Izuki Shun-senpai ini?" Tanya Kise seperti menginterogasi seorang narapidana.

"Hmmm... Shun-kun menyukai..."

"Kau memanggil nama depannya, Moriyama?" Tanya Kobori terkejut. Moriyama mengangguk lalu kembali berpikir.

"Menyukai buku humor. Dia juga pandai merangkai kata-kata."

"Mempermainkan kata." Ralat Kasamatsu.

"Ya. Mempermainkan kata. Lalu dia menyukai coffee jelly. Dia juga senang pergi ke tempat-tempat unik untuk bahan referensinya."

"Pendek kata dia menyukai sesuatu yang berhubungan dengan kopi?" Komentar Kobori.

"Bagaimana kalau Mo(ri)yama-senpai menuliskan ucapan dengan permainan kata?" Saran Hayakawa.

"Tidak tidak. Moriyama tidak bisa bermain kata. Dia hanya bisa merangkai kata-kata." Tolak Kasamatsu.

"Ah~ Kalau begitu begini saja, Moriyama-senpai!" Kise langsung berbisik di samping telinga Moriyama.

"Hm... Rencana yang bagus! Mohon bantuannya, kouhai!"

.

* * *

.

Tanggal 23 Oktober. Tahun 20xx

Hari dimana umur seorang Izuki Shun bertambah satu. Sebelum beranjak dari tempat tidurnya, dia mengecek ponselnya.

.

From : Hyuuga Junpei

Sub : (none)

Hapiba. Semoga kau tidak akan suka mempermainkan kata lagi atau mati saja.

.

From : Aida Riko

Sub : Otanjoubi Omedetou!

Izuki-kun otanjoubi omedeto! Hadiahmu hari ini adalah 5x menu biasa :* 3

.

Email tersebut adalah beberapa email yang sudah masuk ke ponsel Izuki.

Scroll scroll.

From : Kuroko Tetsuya

From : Furihata Kouki

From : Kagami Taiga

From : Kawahara Kouichi

From : Fukuda Hiroshi

From : Kiyoshi Teppei

From : Tsuchida Satoshi

Izuki menatap nama-nama pengirim. Tidak ada dia. Apa dia lupa hari ini ulang tahunnya?

Izuki segera menutup ponselnya dan bergegas mandi. Setelah itu sarapan bersama keluarganya dan berangkat sekolah.

.

"Hari ini kita tidak latihan!" Girang Riko.

Tim Seirin bahagia setengah mati dan bersyukur dengan kelahiran Izuki. Karena tidak latihan memang hadiah untuk Izuki.

"Kita akan berpesta...! Di rumah Kagami-kun!" Si pemilik rumah langsung menatap horor pelatihnya itu.

"Gyaa...! Gyaaaa!" Gym Seirin pun heboh dengan anak-anak basket.

"Izuki-senpai."

"Uwaaah. Kuroko?!" Izuki yang tengah melamun sangat terkejut menemukan Kuroko yang berdiri di depannya,

"Kise-kun bilang, dia ingin Izuki-senpai kedepan gerbang sekolah sekarang." Ucap Kuroko sambil menunjukkan email Kise tersebut.

"O-oh... Terima kasih infonya, Kuroko..." Izuki langsung berjalan menuju gerbang sekolah.

"Kau tahu, apa hanya perasaanku atau Izuki tidak bersemangat? Bahkan dia tidak mengatakan leluconnya seperti biasa." Hyuuga menggaruk kepalanya.

.

"I-Izuki-kun! Hari ini ulang tahunmu bukan? Otanjoubi omedetou...!" Seorang gadis memberikan ucapan dan sebuah kotak hadiah kepada Izuki.

"Terima kasih." Izuki berusaha tersenyum. Gadis itu membalas senyumannya lalu pergi dengan temannya yang sudah menunggunya.

"Hee... Ternyata Shun-ku lumayan populer di kalangan wanita ya..."

Izuki langsung mengedarkan pandangannya. Lalu, dengan eagle's eye dia menemukan sosok orang itu.

"Moriyama-san?"

"Hm? Kenapa kau tidak memanggilku dengan nama kecilku, Shun-kun!" Rengek Moriyama yang lama-lama mirip Kise.

"Dalam rangka apa kau kesini, Yoshitaka-san...?" Tanya Izuki. Moriyama menatap pemuda yang lebih pendek itu.

"Untuk mengucapkan dan memberikan hadiah ulang tahun." Ujarnya sambil memberikan sebuah kotak kado yang sudah dihiasi. "Selamat ulang tahun, Izuki Shun."

Izuki menatap pemuda itu tidak percaya. Dia datang jauh-jauh dari Kanagawa hanya untuk ini?

"Ah. Aku memberikanmu aroma terapi berbau kopi. Lalu, aku ada membuatkanmu sebuah surat, tapi, baca saja saat kau dirumah. Apalagi...?" Moriyama memasang pose berpikir.

"Mm... Terima kasih banyak..." Izuki tersenyum lembut.

"Ehem. Maukah kau menghabiskan waktumu denganku hari ini?" Moriyama berlutut dengan bertumpu dengan satu kaki.

"Hahaha. Ini bukan waktunya untuk menggoda, Yoshitaka-kun."

.

* * *

.

**Omake 1 : Seirin's team**

"I-itu bukannya shooting guard Kaijou ya?!" Pekik Hyuuga.

"Apa mereka berpacaran?" Gumam Kiyoshi.

"Mungkin Moriyama-senpai merupakan alasan kenapa Izuki-senpai tidak bersemangat." Tambah Kuroko.

"Ng... Mereka terlihat sangat romantis..." Riko mengigit kukunya gemas.

"Apa...?" Semua anggota tim menatap Riko tidak percaya.

Jadi, sebenarnya, mereka sudah mengintip dari awal Izuki keluar dari gym.

.

**Omake 2 : Kaijou's team**

"Oh! Moriyama-senpai berhasil-ssu!" Girang Kise.

"Bukankah kita seharusnya tidak boleh melihat ini...?" Keluh Kasamatsu.

"Tapi, ini sangat bagus, Kasamatsu-senpai!" Cerocos Hayakawa.

"Bagus dimananya..."

"Santai saja, Kasamatsu!" Seru Kobori.

Pemain reguler Kaijou juga mengintip momen pemberian hadiah Moriyama ternyata.

.

* * *

**.**

**A/N : Udah lewat berapa hari dari ulang tahun Izuki?! Salahkan mid saya kalau mau (?) Cukup drabble lagi~ XDD**

**Mind to review :3?**


End file.
